Was it real?
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: 3 dimensions, one connection but it should NEVER be used. But Dabria, an orphan from California, does. How will our young heroine adapt to a world she was never meant to see.
1. Prologue- the 'real' world

**Writer- hi, I've started this story, that's been kicking around in my head for a while. Can I just say in advance I have noting against Japanese people, and I just thought the name Dabria sounded Japanese.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom. But, I do own Dabria and Scarlett! :-) and 2 cats but that's beside the point.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Most parents love there kids. They should care and make sure no harm comes to them.

Dabria's parents weren't among the most.

Most homes feel safe for the occupent, a place where they can rest and be safe and have fun

Dabria's home was just a large building. A place to keep out of the wind

Dabria hadn't been loved by someone in a long time. Her family hated her, because she was Japanise, and loved her little sister, Kateline, because she was small and cute and not Japanese

Or, to be more precise, her step sister. And her step mum. Dabria longed to be loved like before Kiko, her mum, passed away. Her father remarried Olivia Cambrige, a Racist wannabe model. And soon after, Dabria was kicked out of her perfect bedroom and chucked upstairs into one of the attic bedrooms. Where the servants lived long ago.

Her new room had a single mattress lobbed on the floor at an angle, and a old chest of drawers to store a few ragged clothes. Hand-me-downs from Olivia, and sometimes, Kateline. She was "home schooled," where she stayed at home reading textbooks that she found in another attic bedroom. They looked older then Grandpa. She was given food on the middle step of the stairs 3 times a day. She was only aloud downstairs when the govement came over to see how well she was being homeschooled. And straight after they were down the drive in there black rangerover, she was forced back upstairs to remain until next year.

It was a sad and lonely exsistance.

She was drawn on the white wash walls of her room, happy things from her childhood, with a black sharpie. Walks in the park, parties, anything really.

And it wasn't just on the walls

It was on the roof

And the floor.

Even on the chest of drawers.

But the biggest one was a massive picture of Danny Phantom. It took up all of the door, which was also whitewashed. She had found a old green pot of ink in the same room as the textbooks and had used the last of it on the eyes.

But it always looked wrong. Not glowing. Nothing special. But today was different.

It was glowing. A swirling green glow, with a multitude of shaded. And it stared to expand. It covered the whole wall in the strange glowing light, and Dabria walked towards it, in a trance, when she was swollowed by it, she remembered why it was so familliar

It was just like the Fenton Ghost Portal in Danny Phantom


	2. A halfa in the lab

Writer- I realised today that the school computer room is called the OPP centre.

I heard a loud crash down in the lab. Then I heard screams of pain echo throughout the house. Finally, my ghost sense went off. I ran down to the lab and was shocked at the sight. There were 2 Ghost Portals, there green spirals in sync with each over. Then I noticed a girl who looked like Dani, but older. Her skin was peachy and her almond shaped eyes were glowing, like Phantom, but bright purple. Her long hair, knotted and split ended, was a shimmering silver. She wore a baggy and ripped t-shirt and a pair of ill-fitting jeans. Her feet were bare. Her glowing eyes were filled with fear, the pupils darting around the small, metal room. Her eyes slowly focused on me, in my Phantom form. She screamed.


	3. A PANINKING halfa in the lab

**I've changed Dabria's ghost eye colour to purple.**

* * *

"you'r-you'r, you're real," stuttered the girl, her eyes darted around "where am I? Why is everything one colour, with no tones or shadows," She was covered with bright rings- a halfa- becoming a girl with raven coloured hair and green eyes, and the second she transformed, she started to breathe heavly, gulping for air, shaking, rolling along the floor. I heard footsteps echoing down the concrete steps, and I turned to a flash of red. Jazz. She slid along the lab floor to the mysterious girl. "What's your name?" Jazz asked, and the girl gulped "D-Dabria Somerville," "Ok, Dabria, you need to start to breathe," she stopped gulping, but stayed quiet. "where do you come from," asked Danny, and Jazz turned to her brother. "you mean she's not a friend of yours?" "no, she just appeared through a ghost portal- she's a halfa," Dabria stuttered "Ca-California," Danny nodded. "The real world, well Dabria, welcome to Cartoon Land, unimagined half (can you think of a better names and review/PM them to me." Jazz took the terrified girls small hand and lead her up the stairs. "you look like you need some kindness, lets give you a makeover." Dabria smiled, no one had cared for her for years.

* * *

Dabria's POV

* * *

Jazz cut my long and uneven hair to the middle of back, and washed it till it was smooth and shiny, before tying it into pigtails. She than handed me an old dark green skirt, a mint green skirt, a pair of black heeled boots and a mint green headband. Danny floated through the wall into Jazz's room, gave her a look, and floated back out, but I happily pulled on the clothes. They might be hand-me-downs, but they were ten times nicer than the ones from Katherine and Olivia, and seemed to fit better. I left off the headband, I'd never personally liked keeping my hair back with a thin bit of fabric, but happily pulled on the shirt, skirt and boots. Jazz nodded with satisfaction, and gestered towards a large, floor legnth mirror, and when looking in it, I hardly recognised myself- I looked perfect! Jazz grabbed a dark green eyeshadow, and lightly pressed on my eye lids, and grabbed a pastle pink lipstick, and moved it round my mouth. I hugged the older girl, and repeated "thank you, thank you thank you," until she pushed me away and pressed her pinkie up to my mouth to quite me. "sshhhssush," she said "you deserve it,"

Dabria smiled, and she transformed into her ghost form, unwilling, and started to glow a deep purple round her figure, eyes, glowing like the rest of her, wide with confusion


	4. Japanise Sleeping Beauty

**Writer- thanks for the ideas guys.**

 **Kittylover5- I'm using all of it exsept the last bit because I want to keep my K rating for now. Cool idea though, 5 vertual dollers and a cookie (::)**

 **submit your ideas/questions comment or PM me. Also, some episodes didn't exist like Memory Blank but PP happened :-(**

 **oh, and auto correct HATES me today, so sorry if you see any mistakes.**

 **Kittalia**

* * *

Danny grabbed Dabrias slim hand and dragged her into a corner, still glowing. Purple and white smoke traveled up her body, changing her unflattering ghost costume into a karate style crop top with a purple belt, purple leggings and no shoes but her toe nails painted purple, same as her fingers.

Eventually, the smoke stopped, and Dabria conked out, her white hair turning back to black, and gaining her hand-me downs from Jazz. Danny, with his enhanced strength, carried her into the blue guest room, placing the beautiful girl down on the soft snow white sheets, and combed a lock from her bangs behind her ears lovingly. Him and Sam had finally broken up after he realised she only liked the fact he was a halfa- not Fenton or Phantom. She would've dated Vlad if Danny wasn't an offer. They were still friends, but their relationship was strained after the breakup. His train of thought was interrupted by a slight shake as Dabria awoke, like Arora awaking from her 1000 year sleep.

"Wh-What happened?" She stuttered out. She was clearly confused, but not scared like before. Danny transformed into Phantom and pointed to the symbol on his chest.

"How did I get this symbol?"

"Sam wished that she'd never met you with Deserie so you never got your powers so she gave you the symbol before they redid the experiment," Danny started to chuckle and laugh, before making a x with his fingers

"eh-eh, I got a spiritual awakening, that's one of the few Hartman episodes he did animate instead of just coming through the portal with his cameras like normal." She nodded, as the words hit her, her mouth dropped

"he didn't make Danny Phantom?!"

"that guy doesn't have a creative Bone in his body, why do you think Memory Blank was so bad!" She blushed.

"So Dabria, do you want to go home or stick in this world a while?" Asked the male halfa who extended his hand, and the other nodded her head, took the hand, transformed into her new ghost form and they flew off into Amity Park.

* * *

 **Writer- so, I HATE memory blank, I think it's worse then PP. if you hate any episode, comment down below**

 **Dabria's new ghost costume is inspired by Yurei, a provently female japanise ghost**

 **was my romantic cheesy? It probably was, but it's my first try. It's 02:52 am so I should probably get to sleep 😴**

 **night**

 **Kittalia out**


	5. An Adventure Of Time

**Riddle: A very famous chemist was found murdered in his kitchen today. The police have narrowed it down to six suspects. They know it was a two man job. Their names: Felice, Maxwell, Archibald, Nicolas, Jordan, and Xavier.**

 **A note was also found with the body: '** **26-3-58/28-27-57-16** **'. The police know there are 2 killers**

 **Who are the killers?**

 **(clue- use the period table)**

 **ten vertual cookies for anyone who can work it out**

* * *

The two halfas flew up into the sky. Dabria saw Casper high, the park and the infamous lying sign, the last of Amity Park, before changing to another town from another show. They flew above the clouds, perching on the candy floss, whilst looking down at the toy town below them. After a hour, Danny's ecto watch went off, the alarm starting like as a ringing, but transitionined into the ghost busters theme song blasted out.

"Ah, training," he said before the noise transitioned into the themes song "Scarlett, why did you do that,"

"Scarlett?"

"the reason Hartman stopped coming through the portal- she's the one who removed his perement portal, she's a halfa who's been training me- you'll like her,"

* * *

The two halfas flew over the town, all its citizens calling and thanking Danny for saving them, till they reached FentonWorks, and traveled through the portal.

They floated for a while before coming across a mansion made of blue marble, with purple clocks everywhere. The floor of the floating island looked like grass, but was as hard as rock. There was a couple of trees, with ghost animals running round. Towards the edge was a large white diorite cave, which Danny approached. A blonde haired ghost girl sat on the roof, with Dani sitting on a ledge on the wall.

"Danny," called the blonde girl, who must be Scarlett, "who's your friend,

"this is Dabria, she's from the 'real' world,"

"how is it over there!"

"well I wouldn't know, I've been locked away for 11 years," she exspected her to ask, but she just nodded.

"would you like to join us for training?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I've got a poll for what to update next. Please go vote as its only going to 29th


End file.
